Finally Found You
by That Skater Chick
Summary: Flora, the only non- princess in the Winx Club, feels lonely and thinks that her friends will forget about her when she leaves school... Helia, soon-to-be King, transfers to Red Fountain... What happens when these two people meet...(Some MXR)
1. Chapter 1:Want to Love Somebody

-Flora—

As Flora jumps off the bus from a shopping trip to Magix, her close friend Stella following her and pulls her to the dorm room. The reason for this tiring shopping trip, Stella had snuck into Flora's room and checked through her closet. Apparently its old fashioned and out dated.

Stella kept talking about how she would love to see her Snookums. How her Snookums is perfect, with his amazing brown hair and fighting skills. The friends give each other a hug and walk to their respectable rooms.

Flora jumps down onto her bed, exhausted from the trip. Stella had made her walk up and down the same streets twice, to make sure they didn't miss anything. Her feet ached and she felt heavy. Sighing she looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. 21:40. Had we been out that long?

Flora sighs, getting up from her comfy bed and changing into her night gown. She flops back down on her bed to see that it was ten o'clock. Luckily it was only Saturday, meaning that tomorrow she can sleep in. She flutters her eyed closed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Later that night, Flora woke up tossing and turning. She had again dreamt that her friends would leave her, but she couldn't blame them. They were all princesses, born to take over their planet.

Flora wasn't one to be ungrateful. She had everything. A family. Friends who stick with me no matter what. Goes to Alfea School. What else does she need? Well, considering the fact that every single one of her friends is currently dating someone, besides Musa of course.

Musa use to date her old boyfriend, Riven, but that was in year one. Now they fight the whole time but we all know that they like each other.

By us, I mean Winx Club and the Specialists. The Winx Club includes me and Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Bloom. We go to this school, Alfea, school for fairies. What makes us different from you is the fact that we're fairies. Not like those tiny little people you humans on earth imagine, we're life like. The things you're thinking of are Pixie's.

The Specialists include Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Nabu. The Specialists go to Red Fountain, a place where mostly princes go. They learn to fight so they can protect their kingdom's.

Bloom and Sky date. Along with Brandon and Stella, Tecna and Timmy, and Nabu and Layla.

It's kinda hard to be the only person out of the Winx that doesn't like someone or dates someone. I want to have a relationship like Sky and Bloom that sticks together, no matter what the problem may be. I want it to be like Tecna and Timmy, who finishes each others sentences. I want it to be like Layla and Nabu, the playfulness and love in their eyes. I want it to be like Brandon and Stella, even when Stella is over the top and over-excited, that he stays.

I know it may sound stupid to all you people out here. But if you've been in my life, you would want someone like that.

It's been five years since I befriended the Winx and Specialists. Since then, we've gotten loads of new transformations, made friends, and visited all our planets.

Sometimes I feel left out since I'm not a princess, and most of the time I get my transformations last.

But it's better than being a babysitter…. I yawn. Falling into a deep slumber.

-Helia-

I wake up as Sky walks past my door. He probably went to Alfea, that's where his girlfriend is. I sigh, I just transferred here. By here, I mean Red Fountain. My grandfather, Saladin, is the headmaster. While I was at the palace, he would come visit me a lot and teach me how to fight.

I never really liked to fight, but I know that when I become King or whatever I need to know how to protect my kingdom. As much as I want to be a King, I have to find a Queen soon or else my parents will force me into an arranged marriage with this other fairy called Diaspro. She is so annoying.

Thinking about her makes me shiver…

Yeah, I'm sooo not marrying her.

I turn to face the wall and shut my eyes. Hoping to get some rest for training tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up to Stella

_***-_Author's Note_-***_

_**Warning: This chapter is Sort of like a filler**_

_**I have to admit, when I published Finally Found You, I didn't think I would get a response like this. My whole inbox is being blown up by new reviews and follows. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads my story… It means a lot… I've always thought I was weird because I'm 14 and still like Winx Club… So thanks everyone… I just have one question for you guys. Am I the only one that's annoyed by the new version of Winx Club? (#NoHate) I mean season 4 and 5, it's just not the same as the old Winx …. Back to the story.**_

_**P.S. I'm also going to make a Musa P.O.V.**_

-Flora—

I wake up when I hear a scream come from Stella's room. I try to cover my ears with a pillow and go back to sleep when I hear Bloom come into my room. "Flora? Flora? Get up! We need to get ready."

"For what?" I groan, turning over. I shut my eyes as I yawn and look straight ahead. Patiently, Bloom waits for me to actually pay attention. I sigh and turn back to look at my red-haired friend.

"For the summer rally, you know, at Red Fountain. The boys race on their bikes and fight dragons and all that stuff… And remember, we were planning to race against the boys, but then decided against it."

"That's today?" Oh great, that means the boyfriends are going to be there. I'm going to be the eleventh wheel again. This should be fun. I sigh and get up, "Is this why Stella screamed?"

"Nah… She screamed because there was an ant inside her make-up case…" Bloom giggled. I wanted to burst out laughing. _Oh Stella. What are we going to do with you?_

-Musa—

I fell out of my bed when I heard a scream that could only belong to Stella, I hope Brandon hasn't snuck in again and surprised her with breakfast.

I look down at my phone on the floor and press the unlock key. I look at the time, _10:47. _Well, atleast there isn't any school today. I look at my notes, today is the Summer Rally. I really don't want to go. It means that Riven will be there, and he'll either try to talk to me or be that arrogant Riven I've come to know.

After what happened in our first year, we've never really talked about it. Or about trying to get together again. I do want to become a couple again, but at the same time. I'm not sure if I can trust him. I look up at my posters on my wall. Most of the bands there are from Harmonix but there are some from earth that Bloom introduced me too, like the Wanted and One Direction.(Please don't kill me)

I sigh and turn to get out of bed, when I passed the mirror I did a double take. I looked like I've been hit by a tornado or worse, Stella on a bad day. I instantly take my brush and comb it through my dark hair. I sigh in relief when all the knots are out and I look like a normal human being. I walk out to the school cafeteria for breakfast.

On the menu is Flapjacks and pancakes, could this day get any better?

-Flora—

Musa decides to join us, but she doesn't look like she's just gotten out of bed. Her hair is neatly combed, I smile, knowing how she feels. All the girls are talking about whose boyfriend is faster and how excited they are to see them. While Musa and I just sit there awkwardly.

I know they are excited to see them so I don't want to ruin the moment for them. Just from the smiles on their faces, I can tell the boys make them happy, beyond happy. I can't help but feel jealous. They don't know how lucky they are to have a boy that cares about them. I definitely wish I had a boy that is willing to face his fears, nearly kill himself, and put himself in danger for me. I know it probably sounds stupid, but I do want to have a guy like that. But a guy that loves flowers and nature just like me, and maybe even write a poem about me. Again, it sounds stupid just sitting here thinking about it, I mea-

"Flora to earth! Flora to earth!" My thoughts were cut off when Layla yelled in my ear.

"Yo! What's up!" I mumble randomly. The girls burst out laughing. Finally they calmed down, "Flora, we were heading upstairs to get ready. You coming?"

I nod and head upstairs with the girls, really wanting this day to end.

-Helia—

Right now, Riven and I are sitting outside the training arena, just sitting. We're waiting for the girls of Alfea to arrive, today is the Summer Rally. I must admit, I'm sort of excited for the hover bike racing.

Riven has been talking to me about this girl named Musa, I can tell she means a lot to him. He won't be quiet about her, but when he comes to the part of when they broke up, I see regret flash through his dark eyes. Sometimes I think I see them tear up, but choose to ignore it. I don't want to embarrass him.

"Helia? Do you ever wonder if you'll ever meet the right girl?" Riven questions, completely out of the blue.

I sigh, "Maybe, I'm not sure. Every girl I've met has thrown themselves at me. I want a girl who will make it sort of like a challenge, me to chase her. I also just want a girl who won't mind my poetry and likes to be outside in nature. I-" I cut myself off when I saw Riven smirk.

"What?"

"It's nothing, come on. We have to go practice." With that, he gets up and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Rally

Chapter 3: Summer Rally

_**Author's Note: Halla everyone, thank you all for being so patient. This chapter is sort of still a filler. They only meet each other in the next chapter. I just made this chapter so I could tell you all that from now on. I will update this story on Friday's. There may be two chapters or just one. My schedule is difficult, and I also started a story on Quotev. Sorry everyone. Next chapter will be better. Take my advice and skip the chapter till when Flora leaves the stadium.**_

**-Flora—**

**Right now the girls and I are flying to Alfea, since we have our Enchantix. The second we land, the boyfriends come up to us. Besides Riven though. I could see a look of disappointment fill Musa's face. I couldn't stop myself from sighing as we watch them greet the guys.**

**We turn to look at each other, looking away, and walk away from them. We head straight to the stadium. Not even bothering to look back at any guys who whistle at us or call out to us. We were use to this by now. Since we defeated the Trix in our first year, boys have been acting like this. Another reason why I don't want to stay single, we're the only ones single. That seems to be a green light for boys. **

**We finally arrived at the arena and take our seats. It's up top so we can see everything. While we wait for the games to start, a young nerdy boy gets up on stage. From his looks he looks like he is about 14. **

**"Good day everyone, my name is Arnold." ****_Figures. (No offence to anyone with the name._**** "I'm glad you could all be here this after noon. Before we start, I have a good friend here called Sky. He would like to sing his girlfriend, Bloom, a song. Sky! Get up here!" **

**Sky runs onto the stage, all I can think is 'Awww.' **

**"Hey guys, so like Arnold said. This song is for the best girlfriend ever."**

**He takes out a guitar, and starts strumming.**

**_"If you know, you know I like an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get your hands up if you an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

Hey baby girl, I like your accent-cent-cent-cent, uh huh  
I think I like you more because your different-ferent-ferent-ferent  
Oh, I ain't gotta ask, I can tell you ain't from here, here, here, here  
Oh, what I gotta do just to show you that I want you near, near, near, near, near

All you gotta do is read the signs  
The exit is to the right  
I don't know your name, but I love your smile  
I love the way you put it down, down, down, down

If you know, you know I like an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get your hands up if you an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I gotta hold it down for my out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You can tell, you can tell, she's an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you feeling me, let me know, we gon' ride the flow-ow-ow-ow  
I can be your passport, tell me where you wanna go-o-o-o  
Girl don't be shy, you won't know if you never try-try-try  
When you walk by you're the only one that catches my eye-eye-eye

All you gotta do is read the signs  
The exit is to the right  
I don't know your name, but I love your smile  
I love the way you put it down, down, down, down

If you know, you know I like an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get your hands up if you an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I gotta hold it down for my out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You can tell, you can tell, she's an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah

All you gotta do is swag  
All you gotta do is swag  
All you gotta do is swag, swag, swag, yeah  
All you gotta do is swag  
All you gotta do is swag  
All you gotta do is swag, swag, swag, swag, swag

If you know, you know I like an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get your hands up if you an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I gotta hold it down for my out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, you can tell, she's an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh no, no, no  
She's my out-of-town girl, no, no  
She's my out-of-town girl, no, no  
She's my out-of-town girl, yeah."

**Everyone clapped at him, while Bloom ran up to the stage and hugged him. Everyone whooped and clapped. I sighed and got up, I don't feel like watching. I walk out to the balcony thing; it's quiet since everyone is now inside watching the Rally. **

**I stopped walking when I heard talking. I hid behind a pillar and listened closely. **

**"Helia? Do you ever wonder if you'll ever meet the right girl." A voice I've come to know as Riven speaks. **

**I hear a sigh, "Maybe, I'm not sure. Every girl I've met has thrown themselves at me. I want a girl who will make it sort of like a challenge, me to chase her. I also just want a girl who won't mind my poetry and likes to be outside in nature. I-" 'Helia' stopped talking. "What?" I heard him say.**

**"It's nothing, come on. We have to go practice." I hear footsteps coming my way. I duck and hide in an abandoned room. Waiting for it to pass. It does, and I let out a sigh of relief. ****_Well, atleast I got some entertainment._**


End file.
